reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence
"My name is not Tear-ence it is Terrence!" — Terrence Terrence was the third December movie, uploaded in 2012. Terrence ''was a step in a different direction for RBM, being the first attempt at a slightly more serious production. ''Terrence ''is often regarded as a failure, as reception was not very enthusiastic, however it was a major turning point for the channel and it is regarded as a defining point in the path of RBM. Plot ''Terrence ''opens with the character Paul (Joe Y.) looking at a newspaper. Paul then has a flashback to the first day of summer school, fifteen years earlier. The teacher (Kendall) asks the students to write their names on a paper for attendance reasons. Terrence Brandonson (Peter), seated next to Paul, accidentally knocks a cup of dangerous chemicals on himself. The flashback ends after this. Paul then receives a phone call from his friend Sam (Kendall). Sam comments that Paul sounds kinda down and asks if he's reading that "stupid paper" again. Paul gets defensive saying "he was my best friend." Sam asks if Paul is attending a party on Friday which he replies yes to. "Sam also reminds Paul to bring a "cool thing." After hanging up the camera pans to reveal the contents of the newspaper which is about the chemical accident experienced by Terrence in the flashback. The paper also states that Terrence was hospitalized. The next scene is set on Friday at the party. Sam is conversing with Jeff (Joe R.) and they're commenting on Guy McGuy (Sebastian) who is over in the corner with Phil (Ben). A moment later a knock is heard at the door. Sam goes to answer it. Paul arrives and says he left the "cool thing" in the car. Paul heads out to the driveway to grab the "cool thing" which turns out to be a bottle of grape soda. He also takes a step to go grab the newspaper at the end of the driveway. When Paul looks up from the the ground he sees somebody standing on a hilltop across the street watching him. Paul blows off the creepy figure and walks back inside. The next scene has Jeff coming up from the basement and going upstairs. As he walks down the hallway a belt flies out from a doorway whipping Jeff in the face. The blow to the face sends Joe on a fall back down the stairs. Jeff rushes to the basement freaking out about having been whipped in the face. Paul and Sam don't quite believe Jeff but reluctantly agree to go upstairs and investigate. Jeff explains the whole thing once everybody is upstairs but nobody believes him. Sam proposes the conclusion that Jeff is simply clumsy and that's why he fell down the stairs. Everybody else seems to agree with Sam's conclusion. Not wanting to deal with Jeff's delusions anymore, Phil lies and says that it was a prank and that it was Guy who whipped Jeff with the belt. Jeff accepts this story and feels a bit hurt that he was the victim of a prank. Jeff heads back upstairs to the bedroom. The door suddenly closes behind him and Jeff is heard screaming. A bit later Paul heads upstairs to check on Jeff. He finds the belt in the bathroom with a little blood. He continues to the bedroom. He finds bloodied papers and no sign of Jeff. He calls Sam, Phil, and Guy upstairs. Paul explains what he found and it's quickly realized that Jeff was telling the truth. They all agree to go search for Jeff. While searching outside Paul finds some green substance smeared on a window. He calls everyone down to look at it. When they all get to the window the substance is gone. After the group disperses again Phil is seen getting a cup of soda. He expresses that he's skeptical of the whole thing and that he believes that he's simply the victim of a very elaborate prank. While sitting down with his drink Phil is attacked by the man seen standing on the hilltop across the street earlier. Phil is knocked unconscious. He wakes up in the garage later to find himself tied to a chair with the car running. Phil, trapped, dies as the room fills with carbon monoxide. Paul heads back inside to check on Phil. He can't find Phil but finds the belt that tied Phil to the chair in the garage and notices that the car was running. Paul tells Sam of his finding. They realize that there must be a killer and he must've gotten to Phil too. Sam and Guy, after taking a quick break, are about to get back to searching. Guy refers to Sam as "Dean" as he's been doing throughout the entire movie and Sam snaps at him saying his name is Sam, not Dean. Guy replies saying he thought Sam's name was "Samuelson," as that's what Paul referred to Sam as throughout the film. Sam leaves in frustration and Guy heads down to the basement. As he walks through the basement the lights dim to blackness and Guy screams. Sam is heard calling for guy. He turns on the basement light and sees a bloody hand-print on the door. He calls Paul to come see what he found. They conclude that Guy has been killed and go upstairs to make a plan. Sam and Paul sit at the table making a plan to barricade themselves in the bedroom. As they discuss this plan the killer can be seen watching them through the window behind them. They leave the table after Paul glimpses the killer outside. As they head through the kitchen they notice the headline on the newspaper Paul grabbed earlier. Paul reads the article out loud. The newspaper details a hospital massacre that morning. Terrence Brandonson, Paul's friend who had the chemical accident, escaped the hospital after being on life support for fifteen years. Terrence killed eight people at the hospital and injured fourteen others. Police were unable to capture Terrence. As Paul reads the article Sam is grabbed by the killer from right behind Paul. Paul turns around to see Samuelson is gone and rushes upstairs to continue the plan on his own. In the upstairs hallway Paul encounters the killer who he now realizes is Terrence. Paul states he can get help for Terrence. Terrence has a flashback to the chemical accident. Terrence's view of events differs from Paul's view. In Terrence's memory Paul is the one who spilled the chemicals on Terrence and it was no accident, revealing Terrence's motive to be one of revenge. Terrence raises a small hatchet as a threat to Paul. Paul pulls out a gun and shoots Terrence twice. Paul takes Terrence's pulse and concludes that he is dead. He goes to sit down for a moment. He hears a door close and gets up. Terrence's body has disappeared. Paul looks out the front door and Terrence is nowhere to be seen. After Credits Scene The after credits scene is yet another flashback to the chemical spill. This flashback is of the true version of events in which Terrence accidentally knocks the chemicals onto himself in a fit of anger after the Teacher mispronounced his name. Characters '''Paul '(Joe Y.): Paul was the best friend of Terrence and the one who faces off with Terrence in the end Sam '(Kendall): Sam is the host of the party. Nicknames for Sam are Dean and Samuelson. '''Jeff '(Joe R.): Jeff is a bit awkward and clumsy but is the most lovable of the Terrence cast 'Guy McGuy '(Sebastian): Guy McGuy is the most out of place at this party. He was never invited to the party and he's quite unpredictable. He seems to be off in his own little world all the time. 'Phil '(Ben): Phil is the most skeptical of the bunch. He doesn't believe that there's a killer on the loose and assumes it's an elaborate prank. This is Ben's last appearance in RBM '''Terrence Brandonson: Terrence is the childhood friend of Paul and the killer at the party. Terrence was portrayed by multiple actors throughout the film. In all the flashback scenes Terrence was portrayed by RBM rookie, Peter. The killer Terrence at the party was portrayed by Kendall in most scenes. In the one scene where Terrence and Kendall are in the same scene Terrence is played by Sebastian 'Mr. McGuy '(Kendall): Kendall plays another character in the flashback scenes by the name of Mr. McGuy. Mr. McGuy is the summer school teacher and could possibly be related to Guy McGuy 'Unnamed Student '(Angel): This is Angel's last appearance in an RBM production. Angel plays an unnamed student, only seen in one flashback sequence.